Users use client devices to access a wide variety of content from online providers. This content may be associated with various endeavors such as ecommerce, communication, medicine, education, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.